Scars
by TigerTiff
Summary: Elizabeth is not like any other teenager, she has a secret, a secret she would die to keep- but will Demi discover what it is? Will she bring out the best in Liz- or the worst? Liz/Demi Demi/Selena  Femslash / There will be quite a bit of Semi /


_**Please read this! Even if you have already read this chapter, you do not have to read it again but I have made a few minor changes.**_

**Alright so, not many people knew who Dani was, she's a British actress but since you didn't know that, I've changed this slightly so that instead of Dani, Elizabeth Gillies is Demi's other love interest. Also, I realise that Semi is the in thing and there will be some moments, I promise, but the point of a love triangle is seeing the bond between the three of them. I'd also like to apologise for the lack of updates and all the changes I have made. The reason I haven't updated is because my Mum passed away not too long ago. I'm not looking for sympathy, I just wanted to explain. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and I will try my hardest to update more often xxx**

The corner of my lips curled up into my famous smirk as I sauntered towards the school. I brushed my dark bangs away from the brown globes known as my eyes, using my uncovered eye to wink at those who passed. I swung my black leather jacket over my shoulder as I pushed through the double doors, seeming to lead me straight to her. I scoffed, pushing her away from me and down to the floor. I rolled my eyes as she scrambled to gather her things; moving towards my locker, I noticed something, something near impossible.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I watched a rather nice rear-end help the nerd pick up her text books. I rolled my eyes once again as their hands tangled together and the hottie helped the nerd to her feet. I twisted the dial on my locker, punching it once before it opened. Not looking away from my locker, I caught the gold chain flying towards me in one hand, quickly hooking it onto my black skinny jeans. I flipped off in the direction my chain flew from, earning a sick chuckle.

I sighed, gazing at the stacks of old, read books sitting in my locker. Man, do I need a good book? I turned to close my locker when I saw a note sticking out from between two of the books. I looked around cautiously before slowly unfolding the piece of paper. I knew -before I even opened it- I knew it was from her.

_Hey Sexy,_

_I know, I know. You're unavailable. But if you ever fall out of love with little Miss. Nerd, you know where I'll be ;)_

_You know who xxx_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't her, but it was her cousin. Close, right? Just as I went to put the note in the small pocket I had in my locker; I noticed something on the back.

_Hey Liz,_

_I am so sorry about him. Just- try to ignore him for me? You're way out of his league and besides, how old is he? Thirteen right? Oh and about my grammar, well this is the first note I've ever written to you but please don't get annoyed if I don't use text talk. After all, I am the nerd of the school. Anyway, I was wondering if you would meet me out side the Janitor's closet during third period, I need to talk to you._

_Xoxo Demi._

I smiled down at it, not even noticing when I was slammed against the locker. What I did notice was the tongue being shoved down my throat. In my panic, I dropped the note, watching in despair as it crept beneath the lockers. I pushed the body away from my own, gasping in a pathetic attempt to catch my breath. I looked up into the confused orbs hovering in front of me.

'What did I tell you?' I snapped, slapping him in the chest.

'I'm sorry,' he chuckled, rubbing his chest where I had hit him.

I huffed, slamming my locker as I walked towards my first class. I heard footsteps behind me; just as I suspected. Avan was following me like a lost puppy. I cringed inwardly, beginning to get annoyed with his pointless charades. The amount of times I had told him we were just friends. I let out a loud groan, throwing my head back in frustration.

'Liz, I'm sorry, but I wanted to give you this.'

Jogging to catch up with me before I could step into the bitter lesson we now called English; he shoved a game case into my unoccupied hands.

'I already have it,' I rolled my eyes, tossing it back to him.

'Elizabeth,' he scolded me.

'Fine, I'll give it a shot,' I sighed, taking it back from him.

'Thanks Babe!' He smirked, kissing me on the cheek before bolting down the hall.

My lip curled up in disgust as I threw the game into the trash can, wiping my hand on my jeans. Avan was a really good friend but he was ruining it with all this lovey dovey stuff. It gets annoying. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand before stepping into the room.

'You're late again, Ms. Gillies,' My English teacher spoke, not looking up from the files on his desk.

'I'm sorry Mr. Stevens, Avan and I were just-'

'Please, Elizabeth. I don't want to know about your sex life. Take a seat.'

I rolled my eyes, currently throwing hedgehogs at him in my mind. As I walked past her seat I quickly and so very quietly whispered _it's not annoying_ into her ear. I pulled back watching as her cheeks turned a cute crimson color.

'Wait!' She whispered a little too loudly.

'Ms. Lovato, seeing as though you enjoy speaking to Elizabeth in class, you can help her correct her work from last lesson.'

'Yes Sir,' she nodded her head towards the seat beside her as I chuckled and took it.

'Okay so-'

'Quietly!' He snapped.

'Okay so,' this time she whispered. 'You need to work on your grammar. For instance, '_ain't'_ isn't a word. Instead you either write-'

Her voice began to fade out as her still-crimson cheeks caught my attention. She was hardly wearing any make-up and you could see the line of freckles resting on the bridge of her nose. It was hard not to reach out and run my fingers along them but I had a reputation to keep up. No one would suspect the fact I whispered to her. No one even noticed; even if they did, they'd think I was goofing around.

'Hello?' She snapped her fingers in my face, giggling when I almost fell backwards off of my chair.

'Very funny,' I rolled my eyes, hitting her gently on the arm.

'You know, that's the first time you've hit me without hurting me,' she joked.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and thankfully the bell rang before I fell over this girl far too fast. I mean, I've already fallen so many times but I've always managed to catch myself by pushing her instead. Only, if I fall for her, the only thing it would hurt is my dig- wrong word- reputation. Whereas, when I push her- I don't even want to think about the amount of bruises she must have on that beautiful body of her's, how many bruises she has on her self confidence.

I sighed, about to pick up my bag when I realized I didn't have one. I slapped myself on the forehead, finally realizing what this girl was doing to me; what I had to stop her from doing to me, even if it meant hurting her. _Liz_! I rolled my eyes, running out to meet the freak I called my friend. To my surprise, he didn't try to kiss me; not even on the cheek. This- could work.

'Let's walk,' he suggested, motioning towards the lockers.

'You're not going to flirt with me are you?' He shook his head, 'Kiss me?' He once again shook his head, 'Molest-'

'No Liz!' He chuckled, cutting me off.

'Why the sudden change of heart?' I huffed jokingly.

'Well, you know Tori?'

'You didn't!' He looked down. 'Oh shit! You have a date with her!'

'Keep it down!'

'So you do?' I teased, raising my eyebrows.

'Yes. But that doesn't mean you can-' He stopped speaking when I trapped his neck between my arm and my lower body, ruffling his longish emo-style hair. 'Damn it Liz!'

I released him from my vice-like grip, only to bring him into a massive bear hug. When I finally released him, he handed me the game I had thrown in the trash just before first period. I laughed goofily, hoping he would let it go. He only raised his eyebrows. I sighed, rolling my eyes before taking it from him and throwing it into my now open locker. He chuckled, ruffling my hair just before I pushed him into the locker beside mine, which just so happened to be his.

_He gasped in mock horror before pushing me into the lockers opposite ours. I somehow managed to turn so I was facing them, falling into the girl I had promised I would hurt since the day she had hurt me. A smile crept onto that beautiful face of hers as her eyes melted into mine. The corners of my lips tugged up into a smile of their own as they began to burn. I brought my fingers up to my lips, tilting my head towards the ground but not shifting my eyes from her's._

'_Already falling for me Elizabeth?' She whispered._

'_Yeah, I'm really sorry about that.' Oh, real smooth Liz!_

'_Don't be.' She dropped her text books, using her free hand to grip the back of my neck, pulling my lips to hers._

'Hey Liz, I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to-'

I let the boy's hand pull me to my feet as I looked around. Demi wasn't here and neither was her damn locker. What the heck is wrong with me? I brought my hand to my head, trying to soothe the ache settling beneath my temples. I'd had these weird vision type things before. It was like they were real; they were so real and it only took one movement, one thought to trigger them and quite frankly there were damn right annoying.

'It's fine,' I groaned, still rubbing my temples.

_I dropped my fingers from my head but still felt cold fingers lingering there, rubbing slow circles on my temples. I leaned back in ecstasy, the sensation of her working fingers making me groan. Okay that sounded a little wrong. Gosh, you dirty minded people! She's rubbing my temples!_

'_You like that baby?'_

'Leave me alone!' I screamed into the crowded corridor.

'I was only trying to help!' Avan defended, throwing his hands up as though the cops were in the place.

'I know, I'm sorry,' I sighed, 'I'm just- never mind.'

He cringed inwardly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we headed towards our next lesson. Well, my next lesson; believe it or not, I was smarter than Avan. I hugged him goodbye as he turned away from the door, walking towards his next lesson, Woodshop. I rolled my eyes, stepping into my Social Studies class, late as usual. I smirked, blocking out my teacher's failed attempt at getting through to me. I sauntered to the back of the class, taking a seat next to the one and only Demi Lovato.

'Hey,' she whispered sweetly.

As much as I didn't want to, as much as I tried not to; my right arm reached out towards her, my hand grasping her upper arm tightly. I squeezed until she let out a deafening cry for mercy. I tried; I really tried but I could not release my grip. No one had noticed Demi screaming, noticed her struggling against my brutal grip. Before I could stop them, my teeth sandwiched her earlobe in a desperate exertion to cause her pain. She cried out once again and once again- no one seemed to notice as my arm twitched involuntary, sending her flying from her chair.

Only then did people start to notice. They noticed as she fell to the floor with a bone-crushing _thud._They noticed as my fury subsided long enough to see her eyes glaze over with a fresh layer of tears. Everything seemed to become a slow, endless blur as my brain pounded against my skull. Noise erupted from throughout the room. Students shouting, congratulating me on my wrong doings as I just sat there, excepting it all with open arms. What kind of person was I?

The blurriness diminished long enough for me to stand up and walk out of the room. My feet pounded against the tile floors as I picked up my pace. Walking turned to jogging; jogging turned to running until I finally managed to pull on the brakes, landing myself outside the Janitor's closet. I slowly looked round – making sure no one was around – before tugging on the handle, pulling the door towards me. I took one last subtle glance at my surroundings before stepping into the bitter cold of the small box room. Closing the door behind me, I backed up until my back hit the stone wall. I slowly slid down it, running my hands through my matted hair.

_Opening my eyes, I realized she was right there; in front of me. Keeping her lips clamped in an excruciating silence, she leaned towards me, taking my hands from my hair and planting a gentle kiss on each of them. She brushed my hair towards the side of my face, her hands running along my cheeks. I gasped at the sensation, unintentionally closing my eyes at her touch. I heard her angelic giggle ring through the silence; wanting to see her beautiful matching smile, I opened my eyes._

I jumped back in surprise. That was not Demi; certainly not an angel either. It had an evil shadow surrounding it; whatever it was, it had to be destroyed. I slowly opened the door, sticking my head out. The scurrying of feet startled me as I scrambled back into the corner, slamming the door on my way. I buried my head in my hands, waiting for the noise to settle. I resisted the urge to scream as the door flung open; a dark silhouette slinking into the closet. It lowered it's self, into view.

'Demi, what are you doing here?' I hissed.

'I said I wanted to meet you in third period. It's third period,' she looked confused.

'It's third period already?' I whispered.

'Yes Liz, it's third period,' the walking beauty giggled.

'Right, what did you want to talk to me about?' I wondered aloud.

'I just wanted to see you, without everyone around, you know?' She sat opposite from me.

'I know,' I smiled.

'Well, how about this? How about we play twenty questions?'

'Isn't that a little childish?' I pondered.

'Yes.'

'You first,' I smirked.

'What is your biggest fear?'

'I guess it would have to be-' _loosing you_'-Falling out of place.'

'You mean, loosing your place in the _popular_ squad?' She countered.

'One question Missy!' I tapped her nose, 'Okay, what was your most embarrassing moment?'

'It would probably have to be when I was ten and my cousin and I were goofing around; my older cousin. We were playing tag in the park and he grabbed the back of my dress, ripping it so everyone could see my underwear. The worst part was that my crush was right there next to me.'

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. 'Okay, that's a little embarrassing.'

'What is the most troublesome thing you have ever done?' She giggled.

'Well-' _falling in love with you._'When I was eight, I had my first sleepover and we decided to sneak out to the shops. We spent all our pocket money on toilet paper, string cheese and glow sticks. Well when we got back, we decided to completely wreck our neighbor's garden. I was grounded for a month; which was a long time back then.'

We switched back and forth between the two of us, telling stories of how we got into trouble, dares we used to do as kids, embarrassing moments we had been involved in; almost everything. We managed to stay off of the topic of family, which I was thankful for. I mean, I didn't really have much of a family to talk about and I didn't want to invade her privacy.

'You did not!' Demi laughed.

'I totally did! I can honestly say I put a worm in Mikayla's drink!' I joined in with her laughter.

As her laughter died down, Demi looked down at her watch.

'We should probably go and get our stuff for forth period,' she sighed.

'Yeah, we should,' I agreed, getting to my feet and helping her up from the floor.

I walked to her locker with her, watching as she hooked her History books from her locker and into her arms. She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as I closed her locker for her. She smiled up at me as I rolled my eyes jokingly – the first time – and headed towards my own locker. I repeated the daily routine. Turning the dial- and punching the thing's brains out.

'Wow, you have a lot of books,' Demi looked at the stacks of books in awe.

'Yeah, not enough,' I chuckled, grabbing my notebook, a pencil, pen and rubber before slamming my locker.

'Here,' Demi giggled, handing me a book I saw her dig out from her bag.

'_Fallen_?' I queried, not sure I would like it.

'Yeah, it's about this girl and she feels this pull towards this guy but she doesn't know why. Then she realizes they are a lot closer and have had a lot more moments than she thinks.'

'So basically it's a sappy love story about a girl with an obsessive crush on this good for nothing guy?'

'Just give it a shot?' She pleaded, 'for me?'

'Fine,' I mumbled, heading towards our next class.

'Thank you. Wait, Liz?' I turned around, 'I found this.'

She handed me a note. The note I had lost under the lockers this morning. I pulled her closer to me, wrapping her up in my arms. At that moment in time, I couldn't care less if people were staring; let them. This note – along with many others – meant everything to me. I released her, letting her walk into class minutes before me so I would not be accused of having sex again. Especially with Demi- not that I would mind- No! Bad Liz! Shaking inappropriate thoughts out of my mind, I sauntered into the classroom, acting like I owned the place- until I saw who was sitting in my seat. It was the rear-end who had helped Demi up earlier this morning.

'Why is she in my seat?' I spoke aloud.

'Selena is new. She forgot her contacts and has to sit in your seat for today.'

I scoffed. 'Whatever.'

My feet dragged me towards the back of the class, making me take a seat in the very corner, two rows away from everyone else. My books landed on the table with a loud _thump._I pulled my notebook from the bottom of the pile, opening it onto a fresh page. I lifted the pencil into my fingers, slowly drawing it across the page. I put it between my teeth, taking the rubber from the top of the books. I traced it gently along the page, removing a few delicately drawn lines. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as the pencil dragged along the page once again. I lifted it into my mouth again, this time to run my fingers along the drawing, smudging the frail lines.

My pencil found the paper once again, finishing off the work I had begun. That was one thing you didn't know about me; no matter how long it took me, my work would always be complete. I took the pencil from my mouth, running my finger along the page once more before holding it up to the light. It was a girl; she was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Demi. Her raven locks cascading down, over her shoulders, her sweet chocolate eyes almost burning through the paper. Her cheekbones rested perfectly on the sides of her comforting face; her cute button nose sitting about an inch above her perfectly defined, perky lips. I jumped back, watching her lips curl up into a sinister smirk.

I watched on in horror as the beautiful young spirit unfolded in front of my very eyes. Her eyes turned a crimson red and not the crimson you would see on Demi's cheeks. God, she was beautiful. _Elizabeth_! _You were describing something_! Oh right, her teeth sharpened, yellowing in the dark surroundings, her cheekbones dropping about half an inch. Her face – no longer comforting – began to drown in a thick throng of blood. I dropped the notebook in repulsion as I gathered my things and bolted out of the room. I threw my middle finger up in the direction of the teacher.

Finding myself in front of my motorcycle, I threw my books on the back before climbing onto it. I turned the key, rolling out of the parking lot at first before flawing it. I raced down the road like a suicidal fool in a desperate attempt to get home. I skidded into the driveway, ripping myself from my _Harley Davidson_ and grabbing my books. I sped into the house and up to my room, locking the door behind me. I opened the notebook to the page of the drawing, ripping it out to get a closer look at the demon hiding within. Everything in me wanted to believe it wasn't real but why else would my subconscious mind let me draw something like this. The demon was preventing me from seeing the face of the woman but as soon as I got a glimpse of the girl – I knew – I knew who she was- and what she wanted.

_Moving towards my locker, I noticed something, something near impossible. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I watched a rather nice rear-end help the nerd pick up her text books. I rolled my eyes once again as their hands tangled together and the hottie helped the nerd to her feet._

_Shaking inappropriate thoughts out of my mind, I sauntered into the classroom acting like I owned the place- until I saw who was sitting in my seat. It was the rear-end who had helped Demi up earlier this morning._

'_Why is she in my seat?' I spoke aloud._

'_Selena is new. She forgot her contacts and has to sit in your seat for today.'_

_I scoffed. 'Whatever.'_

A flash went off in the room, blinding me momentarily as a screech filled my ears, making me grip my head in agony. I fell to my knees as the room shook from side to side at the speed of light.

The teeth; they were- _Selena._

The blood; it was- _Selena._

The eyes; they were- _Selena._

And I knew exactly what she wanted; she wanted Demi.


End file.
